The gift of an idea
by Spooksdarkhero
Summary: Spike has a plan and it is working. Set in Season 6


_**The gift of an idea**_

He could almost hear the words even now as he held her in his arms and tried to get some sleep. They had been drilled into him. Those words became part of him ever since Angelus mockingly said them to him. Angelus that bastard was right of course but even he could not pull it off. He lost sight of the plan getting caught up in that Acathla rubbish then again he was always acting like the king of the world. Spike had never lost sight of the plan. The cruel words that Angelus said to him had refused to let him go. They kept him on the path to where he is now.

When he left with Dru he could not get the slayer and those words out of his head. No amount of pleasure from torturing anyone or murdering anyone could help him. The more he thought about it the more he realised what he needed to do it. He use the idea of Angelus and make it his mission to bring down the slayer from the inside.

It had been hard at first putting this plan into motion, working out how best to make it would work. At first he was pathetic merely hanging outside her house and stealing her house. Having been chipped by the army or whatever those guys were helped him appear embarrassing and pathetic. The group treated him like a joke… more fool them!

Spike had never been one for the long hall or plans they got in the way of some good old fashion brawling. Angelus while a monster could maintain a level of patience that he never could. He saw killing innocent people as art not to be rushed but planned while Spike would simply shake his head at that and rush straight into killing innocents.

But slowly and surely he gained her trust. He saw a weakness in her sister Dawn and became her 'protector' the slayer of course took this to heart and lowered her guard around him. He smiled to himself remembering when he was lying in pain in his crypt after having been beaten to near death by that hell bitch Glory. He was busy cursing himself forever coming up with such a plan, forever taking such a beating for nothing. Then suddenly the slayer arrived and thanked him for protecting her sister's secret… she even gave him a quick kiss.

Yeah sure her being ripped from heaven and coming back all depressed like helped greatly. It speeded up the process of alienating her from her friends what would have taken months maybe even years to get the slayer away from her worthless 'Scoobies'. So that greatly helped hell it pretty much happened over night. She simply did not feel the same way around them and would come on her own free will to see him. Naturally in 500 years or so when he would be bragging about this to all his fans he wouldn't leave that fact out! The slayer coming to spend time with him a killer… his bragging right after all!

It took all his will power not to simply walk into the magic shop and slaughter all of her group but having the slayer use him as her bedfellow certainly helped. He couldn't believe how much fun it was getting her to do all kind of twisted things when they were together. After having her ruin all of his reputation and all his plans over the years having her like this was simply too good to be true. Learning that he could hit her after a return from heaven was fun but not half as good as discovering that she seem to like it he hit her. He had truly destroyed her hope, her being and her soul.

Soon he would finish her off. Soon he would finally taste her blood. Then drink a few beers over her rotting corpse maybe even have it stuffed and mounted. He would make sure to pass on his thanks to Angel. After all it was Angel who gave him this idea in the first place:

"_Spike, my boy, you really don't get it! Do you? You tried to kill her, but you couldn't. Look at you. You're a wreck! She's stronger than any Slayer you've ever faced. Force won't get it done. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl... you have to love her." _

Angelus had taunted him with those words and now Spike had finally done it. He smiled as he pulled her closer to him it wouldn't be long now… hell Spike might even kill her in the morning.


End file.
